Mobile Task Force Epsilon-11 'Nine-Tailed Fox'
Official SCP Wiki Information "Mobile Task Forces (MTFs) are elite units comprised of personnel drawn from across the Foundation and are mobilized to deal with specific threats or situations that sometimes exceed the operational capacity or expertise of regular field personnel and — as their name suggests — may be relocated between facilities or locations as they are needed. Mobile Task Force personnel represent the "best of the best" of the Foundation." In the Game The Mobile Task Force operatives, also called MTF or NTF (Nine Tailed Fox) are the primary force that are opposed to The Chaos Insurgency. Their goal is to re-contain the SCPs and save all Scientists, eliminating everything else. MTF spawns are located at the surface around Gate B and will arrive by helicopter. MTF players have varying health levels based on their rank (shown below). They can be identified by their blue uniforms and facemasks. MTF Scientists spawn when a Scientist escapes and becomes a MTF Scientist. The current command structure and spawn loadout is: MTF Commander – 150 Health * Gives orders to MTF Lieutenants, MTF Scientists, MTF Cadets, Facility Guards * Epsilon 11 Rifle, MTF Commander Keycard, Fragmentation Grenade, Flash Grenade, Radio, Disarmer and Weapon Manager. * Reserve Ammo **'9 MM' - 50 (COM15 & Project 90) **'5.56 MM' - 130 (Epsilon-11 SR) **'7.62 MM' - 50 (MP7 & Logicer) MTF Lieutenant – 120 Health * Gives orders to MTF Cadets, Facility Guards * Epsilon 11 Rifle, MTF Lieutenant Keycard, Fragmentation Grenade, Flash Grenade, Radio, Disarmer and Weapon Manager. * Reserve Ammo **'9 MM' - 40 (COM15 & Project 90) **'5.56 MM' - 80 (Epsilon-11 SR) **'7.62 MM' - 40 (MP7 & Logicer) MTF Scientist – 120 Health * Gives orders to MTF Lieutenants, MTF Cadets, Facility Guards * Epsilon 11 Rifle, MTF Lieutenant Keycard, Medkit, Fragmentation Grenade, Flash Grenade, Radio, Disarmer and Weapon Manager. * Reserve Ammo **'9 MM' - 40 (COM15 & Project 90) **'5.56 MM' - 80 (Epsilon-11 SR) **'7.62 MM' - 40 (MP7 & Logicer) MTF Cadet ''' – '''100 Health * Gives orders to Facility Guards * Their Color Code is Argentinian Blue. * P90, Senior Guard Keycard, Flash Grenade, Radio and Weapon Manager. * Reserve Ammo **'9 MM' - 80 (COM15 & Project 90) **'5.56 MM' - 10 (Epsilon-11 SR) **'7.62 MM' - 10 (MP7 & Logicer) The rank selections are at random and scaled to the amount of people joining. A squad of three people will only have a Commander and two Lieutenants, whereas a team of over ten people may very well have at least three Cadets. Epsilon-11 can only win when they are the last standing faction alongside Scientists. All D-Class, SCP's and Chaos Insurgents have to be eliminated. An automated CASSIE intercom message will go off when Epsilon-11 spawns, each with a random squad designation. Towards the end of each announcement will give a number of remaining SCP's alive (Excluding 049-2 instances). "Mobile Task Force Unit, Epsilon-11, designated, "Phonetic Alphabet[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/NATO_phonetic_alphabet]-#, has entered the facility. All remaining personnel are advised to proceed with standard evacuation protocols until an MTF squad reaches your destination. Awaiting re-containment of: - 5 SCP subject(s)." '' (If the number of SCP's exceed 5, the announcer will say instead, "''Awaiting re-containment of: *Stutter* An uncountable number of SCP subjects.") If there are no SCP's alive it will say, ''"Mobile Task Force Unit, Epsilon-11, designated, "Phonetic Alphabet[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/NATO_phonetic_alphabet]-#, has entered the facility. All remaining personnel are advised to proceed with standard evacuation protocols, until MTF squad has reached your destination, substantial threat to safety is within the facility -- exercise caution". '' Trivia * The MTF Commander has the highest health of all human characters. * During the old versions of the game, the MTF had their own theme song but it was later replaced by the CASSIE announcer. * During the Halloween Event, they had been renamed to "Ghost Busters". The "Spooky Scary Skeleton Song" was also added to the announcement before giving the regular speech. * MTF Commanders (only Commanders) can disarm their subordinates (i.e., Cadets), and you can also get a Steam achievement for doing so. ru:Отряд_"Девятихвостая_Лиса" Category:Classes Category:Humans